


Colours of Lothlorien

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Plot - I reread often, War of the Ring, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an irresistible force meets an immovable object - something has to give! Pippin makes the 'acquaintance' of Haldir while in  Lothlorien.<br/> <br/> A drabble series, inspired by colours.<br/> <br/> MITHRIL AWARDS 2005 - finalist, Humour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of Lothlorien

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Brown Study - Brown

Haldir paced silently over brown loam, soft shoes eased the stone-bruises on his soles; too long had he been shod in boots, patrolling their borders. He was tired; his fea yearned for respite to silently commune with his beloved mellyrn.  As commanded, he and his brothers had intercepted the men and the little … _Periannath_! They were so - noisy! His brow furrowed in memory... No, there would be no intrusions into this his brief…

"Hello Haldir!"

A brown curly head popped from the bushes.

"****!"

"Oh!" said Pippin, ever eager to extend his vocabulary, "What's that mean in Westron?"

Dawn Chorus – Blue

A blue dawn broke – bluer than usual. Celeborn's steward awoke him.

"My Lady is… distressed. She suggests you deal with it."

Then he heard the clear hobbit-voice singing – elvish words – and such words! Celeborn rose in haste. Pippin bellowed a final, pure, note – which was more than could be said of the word - smiling brightly,

"Did you like it? Haldir's brothers taught me; they said it was a dawn-chorus."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow. So…

He found his Marchwarden fletching arrows.

"Haldir!"

Haldir contrived innocence, widening blue eyes.

"Four-and-Twenty Elf-maids…?! A soil-keeper's song…!?!"

Haldir's feigned amazement was scarcely convincing...

"Me… ?"

Conversation in Lorien – Green

Pippin exhaled an unfeasibly long stream of grey-blue smoke contentedly, leaning against the mallorn-tree beside Merry.

"You know Merry – Elves are very, very good at camouflage."

"Yes Pip."

"Mmmm – they can even turn green."

"No they can't! They just move really…."

Merry snaked his hand in the air leaving a smoke-trail from his pipe.

"No. They actually do turn green – I saw him!"

"Who?"

"Haldir – I got him to try a little pipe-weed. I said to get the full effect he had to take a really big lungful…"

"You didn't…? And…?"

"He turned green and vanished into the bushes!"

"Pip…!!"

The Quick Way – Grey

Pippin regained a little colour, from white to grey, but his teeth still chattered as Merry rubbed his hands.

"I told you!" His cousin grumbled, "I warned you Pip."

Pippin turned glazed eyes to Merry, "It was… - Ooooo – it was… uuuugh!" He shuddered, his eyes flaring wide at the memory.

Sam approached them. "What's the matter?"

Merry shrugged, "He insisted on going to the top with Haldir…"

Sam nodded.

"…And they came down the quick way!"

"What…? That rope-slide thing? From the top?"

Pippin whimpered.

"Well…" said Sam, "You'd best get those trousers washed an' all!"

Hair Today… Pink

Celeborn caught a glimpse of brilliance. He blinked – it could not be! Could it? No! But then – who? He followed the fleeing flame-haired elf towards the river. As he strode he heard giggles – Perianneth! He turned to stare at a quivering bush, which stilled abruptly. Furious splashing caught his attention, he hurried on; giggles drifted after him.

Bright carmine hair floated round someone frantically soaping and drenching his head underwater.

"Haldir?"

The elf looked up. Celeborn struggled hard not to laugh, "… Perianneth? …cochineal in the cleansing-oil?"

Haldir coloured, pink as his hair, he nodded - before diving beneath the water.

Pride Comes Before a Fall - Black

Celeborn stormed past startled attendants, his face black as thunder. '…Expected such from Rumil – or Orophin maybe. - Little Perian's … nether region's – black and blue! Mind – the Dwarf had laughed, 'where there's no sense there's no feeling'. But still… must be dealt with!'

Reaching his private study, he made an effort to compose himself before far-speaking his Marchwarden.

*Hal-dir!* Celeborn's stern presence echoed in Haldir's head.

<…?...>

*You allowed him to climb the Black Elms? You know how slippery they are!*

<*shrug*>

*Haldir! He's bruised black and can barely walk! Someone must carry him on the stair.*

<…?!?!?...>

*Yes! You!*

<*Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!*>

Tempting Fate – Red

"His own height!"

"No! Half that!"

"They're hardy creatures…"

The brothers fell silent as Haldir passed them, red-eyed with fatigue. Pippin perched on his shoulders, cheerfully chattering. Orophin rolled his eyes.

"Definitely his own height!"

Legolas approached them, "What's this?"

Rumil grinned. "Here's one will know – we've need of expert opinion."

Legolas smiled courteously, "If I may be of assistance…"

Haldir passed again, tight-lipped, bearing Pippin and a large bowl of red apples. Legolas looked inquiringly at Rumil.

"We're debating how high the hobbit will bounce when Haldir drops him off the stair. Care to make a wager?"

Changes in the Golden Wood – Gold/Yellow

Haldir counted to ten – a hundred. He imagined calm, golden light - thick mist wrapping Lothlorien in silence - nothing worked. He schooled his face, sighing deeply.  'Haldir – carry me up… Haldir – carry me down… Haldir? Haldir! Hal-dir!!'  If he heard his name once more he'd jump from the top of Caras Galadhorn into Mandos' arms himself!

Strangely… the incessant chatter eventually began to make sense. Legolas was astonished to hear Pippin:

"So - your grandfather's cousin was step-nephew to Galadriel on his mother's side?"

"No - her cousin's half-uncle once removed…" 

Legolas stared open-mouthed as they past. He smiled, slowly shaking his head.

Flag of Truce - White

As the Fellowship packed for departure, Pippin shyly handed over a small package. Haldir unfolded the white silk.

"It's a flag of truce," mumbled Pippin.

Haldir bowed, smiling with genuine pleasure, "I accept Perian. Truce with honour."

To Haldir's astonishment, Pippin hugged him tightly – then he was gone.

Celeborn eyed the silk square Haldir absent-mindedly drew through his fingers; its hem embroidered, white-on-white, with oak leaves and a crescent Moon.

"Skilled work," he observed.

Haldir smiled – "Pippin made it for me – in his land, cooks and tailors are esteemed above warriors and armourers."

Celeborn nodded, "Would it were always so."


End file.
